memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Rigel X
The frozen world Rigel X, is the tenth planet in the Rigel system. It is the site of the Rigel colony, a trade complex consisting of thirty-six levels and populated by numerous different species. star chart depicting the location of Rigel]] The location of Rigel was depicted on a Federation star chart in 2293. It was located near Altair VI, Babel, and Arret. ( ) and .}} Rigel X was home to a species of large flies and a variety of colorful butterflies. In 2151, the Klingon Klaang visited Rigel X to make contact with Suliban dissident Sarin. Rigel X was, soon thereafter, the first planet visited by ; the Earth starship Enterprise visited Rigel X in its search for Klaang, who had been kidnapped from the ship by the Suliban Cabal shortly before. ( ) While imprisoned at Tandaran Detention Complex 26, Captain Jonathan Archer was reminded of Enterprise s visit to Rigel X, upon being questioned by Tandaran colonel Grat. Grat also informed Archer that several Tandaran men had seen the captain at Rigel X. ( ) In 2161, Enterprise returned to Rigel X to help Shran rescue his daughter, Talla. It was the last world Enterprise visited before being decommissioned, which Captain Archer considered to be "poetic justice." ( ) In 2267, the Rigel colony was the next target of the planet killer, after it had disintegrated the planets in the nearby star systems L-370 and L-374. The combined efforts of the starships and destroyed the extragalactic doomsday weapon before it reached the Rigel colony. ( ) Rigel X inhabitants and visitors :see Rigel X inhabitants and Rigel X gangsters. File:Rigel X insects, Broken Bow.jpg|Butterflies and a large fly from Rigel X Background Rigel X is identified as the "Rigel colony" on a viewscreen in . For , some scenes at the trade post were filmed at the Redondo Power Plant and Hyperion Water Treatment Plant. ("These Are the Voyages..." text commentary, ENT Season 4 DVD) The exterior of the alien planet's outpost, including its landing platform, involved a real set. A CG model of the area, created by Eden FX, was also used. "That went through a couple of revisions as far as whether it was sitting on top of a mountain or built into the side," recalled Eden co-founder John Gross. "Also the things on the roof that characters stood next to ... were about six feet tall, and we built everything to scale, but when we looked at our shots, Peter Lauritson commented that CG version didn't look big enough. And he was right; it looked like it was the size of the set and we wanted it to look massive, so we shrunk all those things down and it looked much better." The variety of elements that were integrated together to portray the surface of Rigel X in "Broken Bow" additionally included a CG snowstorm. Snow in wide shots of the planet's surface incorporated the digital snow effects, but Ronald B. Moore also had Eden provide him with some CG snow that he combined with the live-action footage in the compositing bay. This helped ensure that the snow in the various shots looked consistent. (Star Trek: The Magazine Volume 2, Issue 10, p. 29) For , only a section of the trading complex was rebuilt, on Paramount Stage 9. ("These Are the Voyages..." text commentary, ENT Season 4 DVD) Rigel X was the first and last planet visited by Enterprise, not only in the fictional sense but also on-screen. ( ) According to Star Trek: Star Charts by author Geoffrey Mandel, Rigel X was located in the "Beta Rigel system" between the Sol system and Qo'noS. Not around the real star Rigel, which was about 773 light years away from Earth. This would solve the problem with the episode , where it was stated that 90 light years is the farthest away from Earth any Human had ever gone up to that point. (pg. 52) de:Rigel X es:Rigel X ja:ベータ・ライジェル10号星 nl:Rigel X Rigel 10